gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Anhalter 4
Anhalter 4 ist ein Zufallsereignis aus Grand Theft Auto V. Kurzbeschreibung Ort: Hill Valley Church, Great Chaparral Charaktere: Franklin Clinton, Michael De Santa oder Trevor Philips Belohnung: Zusätzliche 5 Fahrerfahrungspunkte Dialoge (man hört eine Frau rufen) *'Frau:' Das ist ein Notfall! Hilfe! Ich brauche Hilfe! Komm schon, ich will doch bloß mitfahren! (sie läuft zum Auto des Protagonisten) *'Frau:' Kann ich bitte mitfahren? Ich kann's nicht tun, ich kann ihn nicht heiraten! *'Trevor Philips:' Wenn das so ist, hüpf rein. *'Frau:' Bring mich bloß hier weg, bitte. Ich wohne in den Vinewood Hills. Kimble Hill Drive. Gott, vielen, vielen Dank. Ich dachte schon, es würde überhaupt keiner anhalten. Die Leute sehen ein schreiendes Mädchen im Hochzeitskleid und halten sie für verrückt! Der ist der Verrückte, nicht ich. Klassischer Fall von Aggressionskontrollproblem. Nein, ich konnte das nicht durchziehen. Ich bin noch nicht so weit. Allein der Gedanke, den Rest meines Lebens jeden Morgen neben diesem Höhlenmenschen aufzuwachen. Igitt, da kriege ich Gänsehaut. Wieso verwandeln sich Männer in solche Trottel? Jede Menge... Blumen und „Ich respektiere dich“ am Anfang. Und eh du dich versiehst, lassen sie beim Kacken die Tür offen stehen und brüllen nach Bier. Ich will bloß noch nach Hause, meine Sachen packen und das Ganze hinter mir lassen. Du hältst mich sicher für einen schrecklichen Menschen. *'Trevor:' Überhaupt nicht. Recht hast du, Schwester, scheiß auf die Kleinfamilie! *'Frau:' Mein Gott, nein, ich glaube, das ist er! Er ist hinter mir her! *'Bräutigam:' Was zum Teufel soll denn das werden? *'Frau:' Lass mich in Ruh! Ich bin fertig mit dir! *'Bräutigam:' Du bist fertig, wenn ich sage, dass du fertig bist! *'Frau:' Bring mich weg von ihm, bitte! Ich kann nicht dorthin zurück! *'Trevor:' Junge Liebe ist doch was Schönes. *'Bräutigam:' Das Kleid lässt dich fett aussehen! *'Frau:' Es ist aus! Es gibt nichts, was du dagegen tun kannst! *'Bräutigam:' Ich mach dir das Leben zur Hölle! Was zum Teufel glaubst du eigentlich, wer du bist? Du warst immer 'ne Nummer zu groß für mich! *'Frau:' Warum heiratest du nicht einen von deinen vertrottelten Kumpels? *'Bräutigam:' Alle haben gesagt, du seist 'ne gestörte fiese Fotze! *'Frau:' Ich will dich nie wiedersehen, und deine Mutter auch nicht! *'Bräutigam:' Wenn ich dich nicht haben kann, wird keiner dich haben! *'Frau:' Denk an all die Alimente, die ich dir erspare! Jedes Mal, wenn wir Sex hatten, hätte ich am liebsten gekotzt! Du bist ein kleiner Bubi in einem Männerkörper, mit einem Kleinbubischwänzchen! Kapierst du's endlich? Ich will dich nicht heiraten! Dieser Typ hier, das ist ein richtiger Mann! *'Bräutigam:' Niemand macht mich vor meinen Jungs lächerlich! Ich habe die meisten der Brautjungfern gevögelt! Manche sogar zweimal! Du solltest kein Weiß tragen, du Hure! Der Spieler erschießt den Bräutigam *'Frau:' Du bist ja noch durchgeknallter als er! Mission Der Spieler liest am Straßenrand eine Braut auf, die vor dem Altar der nahegelegnen Kirche einen Rückzieher gemacht hat und den Protagonisten bittet, sie nach Hause zu fahren. Auf halber Strecke taucht der Bräutigam auf. Hänge ihn ab oder verprügele ihn (aber töte ihn nicht) und bringe die Braut zu ihrem Haus. Missionsende Die Mission ist beendet, wenn die Braut oder der Bräutigam sterben. Belohnung Die Frau verliert 17 Dollar, wenn man sie erschießt. Trivia * Der Bräutigam beschimpft die Braut als „psycho hose beast“, genau wie Wayne Campbell in „ “ seine Ex-Freundin bezeichnet. Kategorie:Zufallsereignisse Kategorie:Anspielungen auf Film und Fernsehen